goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Back to You (TV series)
Back to You is an American sitcom which aired on Fox from September 19, 2007, to May 14, 2008. The creators and executive producers were Christopher Lloyd and Steven Levitan, and the director was James Burrows. The series starred Kelsey Grammer and Patricia Heato as squabbling anchors of a news program. Plot Chuck Darling (Kelsey Grammer) and Kelly Carr (Patricia Heaton) were co-anchors of Pittsburgh news program WURG News 9 that had great on-screen chemistry, despite constant quarreling off-screen. However, Chuck left to take a job elsewhere. After an embarrassing comment he makes results in his dismissal from a large market LA newscast, Chuck returns to Pittsburgh after 10 years to become an anchor on the newscast he originally left. Chuck also learns that he is the father of Carr's 10-year-old daughter. Their daughter, Gracie, turns 11 years old in the episode, "Something's Up There". Characters *Chuck Darling (Kelsey Grammer) is the co-anchor at WURG-TV, News 9, and also the former co-anchor of WURG until New Year's Eve 1996, until he left for a better job, moving through different markets before finally moving to an anchor job in Los Angeles. Ten years later, he made a curse-filled outburst towards a co-worker, Darcy Tanner, which became a massive YouTube sensation. He has now returned to WURG-TV and is once again co-anchor with Kelly Carr. He later finds out he has a child with Kelly named Gracie, a result of a one-night stand the night before he left. He and Gracie get along well, and despite the fact that Gracie is oblivious to his paternity, it seems that Chuck has passed on some of his personality traits to his daughter, which include their mutual dislike for Kelly. He was raised in Greenwich, Connecticut. *Kelly Marsha Carr (Patricia Heaton) is Chuck's co-anchor, and was formerly until New Year's Eve 1996 when he left WURG. As a result of getting drunk while doing a report on drunk driving, and later having sex with Chuck, she now has a daughter she conceived with him. When Chuck returned, she wasn't happy, taking every chance to get angry with him. She revealed that her daughter Gracie is in fact Chuck's child. *Montana Diaz Herrera (real name Sally Lerner) (Ayda Field) was WURG's purportedly Latina weatherwoman until episode 13 when she was fired. Montana isn't the most well-educated person, but she will do a lot to make sure people in power like her. She also has a difficulty pronouncing "Monongahela". Her name has disappeared from the credits as of episode 10, because in the plot line for episode 13, she was fired. It is revealed her real name is Sally Lerner. She pretended to be Hispanic because most stations "only wanted to hire minorities." She chose the alias Montana because it was where she used to ice skate, and she chose Diaz Herrera only after mistaking it for "Happy Days" in Spanish. It has been alluded that she is Marsh's daughter. Montana/Sally's mother is named Louise Lerner. *Ryan Church (Josh Gad) is the news director at WURG. He stated in the pilot that he is 26 (and a half) years old, and his birthday falls in the month of March. He also has a crush on Montana, and repeatedly tries to impress her by doing stupid and dangerous things. He formerly ran the station's internet division. *Gracie Carr (Laura Marano then Lily Jackson) is Chuck and Kelly's daughter, though she was unaware that Chuck is her father until episode 11. She and her father Chuck seem to share many qualities, such as their sense of humor and their allergy to pistachios. She recently turned eleven. Lily Jackson replaced Laura Marano starting with the tenth episode, "The Wall of Fame", and Gracie reverted to the age of 10. *Gary Crezyzewski (pronounced "Sure-shwoov-ski") (Ty Burrell) is WURG's field reporter, a position he has held for 12 years. His ambition is to become an anchor, and it has been hinted that he holds a grudge against Chuck because Gary hoped to be the new anchor. He always ends up in awkward and unwanted situations while reporting, which have included, as he explains, "every freeway chase, toxic spill, and record snowfall". He was also seen to have been used as a test subject in a taser demonstration. His name is often mis-pronounced by his co-workers, especially Chuck. Gary is married to a woman named Kitty, and their marriage is described as somewhat antagonistic, but loving. Kitty is often mentioned, and usually described as behaving outlandishly, but is never seen on camera – much like Maris from Frasier or Vera from Cheers, both programs from Back to You producer Christopher Lloyd. Gary is of Polish descent. *Marsh McGinley (Fred Willard) is WURG's fairly dim-witted sports anchor. He throws up before the beginning of each show. He also breaks down while reading Casey at the Bat, because his father used that poem to break his stutter. Could possibly be the father of Montana. Guest stars *Adam Busch as Production Assistant *Bill Macy as Troy *Regan Burns as Mr. Robbins *Rick Fitts as David *Maurice G. Smith as Stage Manager *Tia Carrere as Maggie *Bill Ratner as Announcer *Charisma Carpenter as Brooke *Paul Butcher as Well-Dressed Kid *Tricia O'Kelley as Colette *Jed Rees as George *James Patrick Stuart as Chad Brackett *Billy Mayo as Policeman Production Companies *Picture Day Productions *20th Century Fox Television Distributor 20th Television Length 30 minutes Aspect Ratios 4:3 SDTV 16:9 HDTV GoAnimate in Real Life Channel FOX Broadcasting Company Episodes #Pilot (Sept. 19th, 2007) Production Code: 1ANX79 #Fish Story (Sept. 26th, 2007) Production Code: 1ANX01 #First Supper (Oct. 3rd, 2007) Production Code: 1ANX02 #A Gentleman Always Leads (Oct. 10th, 2007) Production Code: 1ANX03 #A Night of Possibilities (Oct. 17th, 2007) Production Code: 1ANX04 #Gracie's Bully (Nov. 7th, 2007) Production Code: 1ANX05 #Something's Up There (Nov. 14th, 2007) Production Code: 1ANX06 #Date Night (Nov. 21st, 2007) Production Code: 1ANX08 #House of Tomorrow (Nov. 21st, 2007) Production Code: 1ANX11 #Hostage Watch (Dec. 12th, 2007) Production Code: 1ANX16 #Cradle to Grave (Feb. 26th, 2008) Production Code: 1ANX09 #Business or Pleasure (Feb. 27th, 2008) Production Code: 1ANX07 #Wall of Fame (Apr. 16th, 2008) Production Code: 1ANX12 #Hug & Tell (Apr. 23rd, 2008) Production Code: 1ANX13 #Two Steps Forward, One Step Back (Apr. 30th, 2008) Production Code: 1ANX14 #The New Boss (May 7th, 2008) Production Code: 1ANX10 #Chuck and Kelly, Doin' It Again (May 14, 2008) Production Code: 1ANX15 Category:Episode Lists on FOX Category:FOX TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Episodes on TV Shows Category:Short Live TV Shows Category:Comedies on FOX Category:Comedy shows